Lucky Me
by 4evrurs
Summary: Kiddnapping, Shadow magic, and waking up in Seto Kaiba's bed. KaibaXOC. Read the rest to fill in the blanks ;
1. Chapter 1

So No promises on how far this story is gonna go, but i'll try my best with it k? Love and Coconuts - ME

(A/N-)

Lissa's POV

I Opened my eyes to complete darkness and heard voices filled with venom all around hands and feet were bound in iron shackles and i couldn't stop myself from shaking as the memories of how i got there erupted out of my concious mind.

(*FLASHBACK*) "Bartender! Get me another Screwdriver!" i said, slurring on a few of my words.

"Hun, don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight?" i turned around to find Mai looking at me with worry evident in her big purple eyes.

"I can never have too much to drink Mai! it's my birhtday!!! Now where's that damn screwdriver?!"

Mai shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, but the rest of us are going home for the night. Make sure to call a cab or something k? there's a bunch of sicko's out there.."

I winked and smiled "Sure thing! Now go to bed sleepy head, Lissa's gonna have herself another screwdriver!"

Mai nodded, "Mk, Night lissa! Call me in the morning!"

I nodded and waved her away, looking back to the bar to find my screwdriver sitting next to a bowl of pretzels. I grabbed it and downed it in three secconds flat (Im not known for being a wimpy drinker)and made my way to the dance floor and started dancing.

My body flowed with the music, and soon i found i had a dance partner.i didn't bother figuring out who it was though. His movements mimicked mine and we fit together like we were made to be together.  
Thats when i started seeing double, and a massive headache took control of my body.I screamed and stumbled out of the crowd, holding my head, heading twards what i thought was a bathroom.

I opened a door and found myself in the alley behind the club. I stumbled and fell into brick wall and was surprised to have the same man i was dancing with a few minutes ago run over to me, "Are you ok? you don't look very good."  
I tried to tell him to call for help, but my lips weren't working. Then i saw three huge men dressed in black standing behind my dance partner. I tried to scream, move my arms, anything to get his attention, but i was paralyzed. they hit him over the head and then my world went black.

(*END FLASHBACK*)

'Mai is going to fucking KILL me if i make it out of this alive! DAMN IT!' i thought trying to feel around my surroundings. The floor was stone, and i couldn't feel a breeze coming from anywhere, so there probably wasn't an unattended open window somewhere like i was hoping.

"urhhhh."

I heard a slightly raspy groan from across the room and realized instantly that my mystery dance partner must've gotten dragged into my captors claws as well... damn my luck.

"Hey, are you okay?" i whispered, hoping that there wasn't anyone in the room watching me. 'Knowing my luck lately there probably is, but right now i don't give a damn.'

"Where the hell am i? What the fuck did you get me into?!" he whispered harshly.

'Well someone's a little grumpy this morning... or night... or afternoon... or something'  
"Hey i didn't ask you to follow me! and what makes you think i know whats going on? i was just enjoying my birthday when all of a sudden i get drugged and dragged away by three big black thugs. How do i know this isn't your fault??"

"Cuz i wouldn't have tried helping you if it was my fault."

'Well im an idiot... duh.' "O.... i guess that's an acceptable answer..."

"Nice to see that my two captives are getting aquainted." said a deep raspy voice, "I wasn't planning on obtaining your presence so soon Mr. Kaiba, but i suppose i can deal with this little hickup in my plans. However, i have plans that directly involve Ms Akimo at the moment, so if you'll excuse me Mr. Kaiba, ill be needing to talk to her now."

I heard heavy footsteps heading twards my direction in the room, and felt thick muscular hands grab my pettite waist and throw me over its shoulder. 'I refuse to believe that whatever's holding me is human. Fucking thing feels like he's made of brick and about the size of a polar bear!'

the Polar brick man thing walked for about five minutes and then opened a door and the next thing i knew i was sitting in a rather uncomfortable metal chair. i was too weak to struggle or run, so i decided to just sit tight 'hopefully that means they wont hurt me so bad...' i thought, waiting to hear my next cue.

"Ms. Akimo? I'm so sorry that we've never been introduced, and im sure that this isn't exactly the most.  
exquisite enviornment to meet me in, but im afraid you dont have much of a choice here my dear."

Only one thoght could comprehend my feelings twards him at the moment. 'Jackass.' "What do you want from me?" i said, doing my best to keep myself from growling at the creep.

The man chuckled, "Going strait to the point huh? that's not very lady like Ms. Akimo. But i suppose you deserve some explination." I heard the sound of metal grinding on stone, and assumed the man had taken a seat simmilar to the one i was sitting in.

"My name is Malik. I'm not sure if you've heard of me from your little group of friends or not, but i caused them just a little bit of frustration a few years ago. Anyways, their friend Atem, again someone im not sure you've heard of, banished my soul to a place called the shadow Realm."

I scoffed, "So, in other words, your crazy right?"

"DONT YOU DARE MOCK ME YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" He snapped and i heard the sound of a metal chair being thrown against a stone wall. "Now, please let me finish what i was saying."

I nodded, suddenly very afraid of the psychotic individual infront of me.

"good. Now after Atem's Soul was released to the afterlife, my soul started leaking out through a hole in the dimension barrier. Although not enough of my soul has leaked through enough to take a solid from, enough has leaked through to allow me to take over bodies of weak minded individuals for certain amounts of time."

I nodded. Not really believing what the creeper was saying, but going along with it anyways.

"Now in exactly 18 years my soul will be completely free of the shadow realm, but without a body im doomed to walk the earth unseen forever. Unless i somehow manage to inject a bit of the shadow realm inside the womb of a woman who is about to concieve a child with a man that loves her."

I gasped. WHat the FUCK is this Fucking Psycho gonna do to me!!???

"The only catch to this is that it has to be two people choosen by the shadow realm and that the woman has to agree to it. As you can guess, the Shadows picked You and Mr. Kaiba. and Since i know you aren't exactly about to agree to it, i've got a little surprise up my sleeve."

His evil laugh filled my ears and i began to panic.

"As we speak, my assoiciate is injecting Mr. Kaiba with two syrms. One to make him fall in love forever with the next woman he sees and one to make him unable to stop himself from having sex with the next woman he sees. The shadow realm really does have some great play toys in it, doesn't it?"

"But that doesn't mean that i'll agree to your plan. i have to agree to let you inject me remember?!"

"Do NOT interrupt my ramblings dear. I was just getting to that. You see, if you don't agree i will kill everyone you've ever cared about. your parents, your friends, everyone."

I felt tears topple out of my eyes and i started shaking. "Looks like i don't have much of a damn choice then."

I could almost hear the smile in his voice. " Nope!"

I felt my heart sink and i nodded, "Fine."

"Awww. now don't be so sad. on the bright side, neither you nor Mr. Kaiba will remember any of this. You'll just wake up in his mansion naked and probably sore in his bed. O and you'll be Pregnant!" He laughed again. "Now Bruno, finish injecting Ms. Akimo and bring her back to Mr. Kaiba. Make sure to take off her blind fold when she gets in there."

"GRMGRM."

"Good." Malik said before laughing and walking out of the room. I felt an IV being punched into my vein and several minutes later i was filled with a weird warm sensation. 'What the hell is going on... mmmmm....' The Brick Polar bear dude unhooked the iv and threw me over his shoulder and dragged my limp body back to the room i was originally in. I heard a door open and then the blindfold that was over my eyes was ripped off and i found myself starring at the most sexy amazingly fuckable brunette i'd ever seen in my life. suddenly i wasn't in control of my body anymore as i found myself under him, ripping his clothes off, begging for him to be inside me, and when he climaxed i felt the world around me fade to black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter Two :)

("..." Talking)  
('...' THoughts)

"FIRST YOUR HOT THEN YOUR COLD, THEN YOUR YES THEN YOUR NO, YOUR IN THEN YOUR OUT, YOUR UP THEN YOUR DOWN.."

I groaned and reached for my cell phone, my body aching all over and my mind completely fogged over.

'Erg... what the hell happened last night? i feel like a truck ran me over.'

I was just about to answer my phone when i realized several things.  
One: i was not in my bed.  
Two: I was not in my house. Three: I was naked.  
and Four: there was a very well built naked brunette staring at me in complete shock on the other side of the bed.

"Um... sorry to break the scilence, but do you happen to know where i am, who you are, and what i'm doing here naked?" I tried searching my brain for any clues of what happened last night, but the last thing i could remember was saying goodbye to Mai and drinking my screwdriver... 'I must've been ridiculously drunk last night...'

He blinked, and then his face turned into something cold and emotionless, but before he could even get a whole word out, a nausiating feeling came over me and i quickly grabbed the trashcan next to the bed and puked my guts out.

The brunette stared, not moving, and bearly breating in my opinion while i was doing this. i honestly was wondering if he might've been a wax statue, and then he started talking.

"Better question: Do you remember using a condom, or are you on birthcontrol or something?"

I shook my head, quickly panicing. 'he can't think that we... but that would explain why we... but o shit'  
My eyes started filling with tears.

"N-No! i was a virgin! i can't remember anything after saying goodbye to my friends last night. You don't think that we... that i...??" and i burst into uncontrolable sobs, my whole body shaking and i was surprised to find an unsure hand on my back.

"Look, we can't changed what happened, but i can't have you leaving my house when you might be carring my baby. if the press get ahold of this i'll be screwed. you are going to stay here till we can test you. I don't want you talking to anyone." he said gruffly and coldly, his piercing ice blue eyes showing little emotion.

i nodded, "mk... but my friends are going to worry, can't i at least call them?"

"I'll send one an E-Mail with some excuse. give me the address later. I've gotta get ready for work now."

I nodded in dissappointment. and then shot my head up in realization as he was climbing off the bed.

"Wait! you never told me your name?"

He smirked, "Seto Kaiba."

I nodded. "Lissa Akimo."

and with that he walked into what i assumed was the bathroom while i got out of bed and tried to find my clothes which were thrown throughout the entire room.

--------------------

(FF 1 HOUR (SK's at Work))

I walked out of the shower feeling much better than i'd felt an hour before, but still extremely freaked out. 'i might be pregnant. I might be pregnant. I MIGHT BE PREGNANT??!!' the thought kept replaying in my mind.  
i opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into HIS bedroom, almost completely missing the note on the perfectly made bed.

Lissa-

Went to work, i'll be back late. Make yourself at home. Sent the maid to pick up some of your clothes (Got your address from your drivers licence.) Your room's across the hall. Call 124543452 if you need me.  
Emergencies Only.

-Seto Kaiba.

i put the note down and walked to the door that i assumed lead out of his room, 'how rich is this guy exactly? he has MAIDS? what the hell? Maybe that's what he meant by his image...' i opened the door and found myself looking down hallways that seemed endless. i was tempted to shout 'Hello' down the hallway, just to hear the echo, but decided that i didn't want a maid to come by and find me running across the hallway in only a white fluffy towel.

I closed the door behind me and then ran to the other door holding my towel like a lifeline and opened the door that lead into "my" room. It was beautiful.

The walls were a light baby blue with a hint of a pearly white as an accent color. big bay windows with balconys on them overlooked a garden full of blooming roses. A king sized canopy bed was placed in the back of the room along with enough furniture to funish a decent sized house. i walked over to a door that i assumed lead to the bathroom, and was surprised to find that it lead to a huge walk in closet. a small portion of it held my wardrobe. i smiled 'At least he knows how to find good help.' the maids were quick in getting her stuff settled in. I grabbed a simple long sleeved black T-Shirt and a Pair of Jeans and threw them on, happy to be dressed in something clean and mine.

I walked out of the closet and sat down on the couch, happy to find a computer sitting infront of me with another note on it.

Lissa-

You can use this for entertainment purposes only. I've got all means of outside contact blocked off of it.

-Seto Kaiba

i tore the note off of it and opened the computer. maybe now i could mabye figure out who exactly this "Seto Kaiba"  
was.

(FF two hours...)

'So let me get this all strait, he's a 23 year old CEO genius, who invented the Duel Disk among other Duel Monster products and owns several amusment parks and he's the seccond best dueler in the world, next to my best friend Yugi??? HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS??!' i thought, brain stuck in overdrive shock mode.

'how come none of the guys ever talked about Seto Kaiba? YOu'd think that he would've come up once or twice in the three years i've known all of them!!' i shook my head. 'man my life is screwed up. I probably lost my virginity to my best friends rival, i might be pregnant, im stuck in a huge house for who knows how long, and im so out of the media circle that i didn't know who Seto Kaiba was. Can i really be anymore pathetic?'

i shook my head. 'you know i should be happy that he's being this nice to me. i mean he could've just thrown me out... i should do something for him...' i propped my feet up on the coffee table infront of me and began to think.  
'i wonder if i could make him dinner or something. He's gotta be hungry working up there that late...' i smiled.  
'ill have one of the maids bring it to him!' i jumped up off the couch and opened the door to the endless hallway.

"HELLO!?" Hello hello heloo hello echoed throughout the entire house and before i heard the seccond hello an old woman in a black dress with a white apron showed up infront of me. "Hello dearie! Im Mrs. Kim. Mr. Kaiba instructed me to help you out with wahtever you need. What can i do for you?" i jumped a little at the maids sudden apperance. "Um hi." i smiled meakly, "i was kinda wondering if maybe you could show me where the kitchen is?  
i kinda wanted to make Kaiba some Dinner, and then if you wouldn't mind, could you deliever it to him? i wanted to thank him, you know?"

the maid smiled. "Thats a wonderful idea dearie. Follow me!" she said, heading off into the infinite hallway of doom.

(FF to 6 O'Clock)

Seto's POV

"Your Fired. Get out of my Building you inbicile! if i see you in this building again i'll make sure you don't ever get a job in this country again." I yelled watching another one of my x R&D scientists run out of my office. 'Fucking prick should know better than to try to steal my programming.' i thought massaging my temples.

"Mr Kaiba, a Mrs. Kim is here for you." announced my annoying secretary. i pressed the intercom button, "Send her in"

Mrs. Kim walked in with a big smile on her face. it was rare to see the woman without one actually, but the armload of food she was carrying was a surprise.

i gave her my 'whats that for' look and she chuckled. "Your house guest decided to thank you by making you dinner.  
she thought you might be hungry up here all by yourself. and i garentee you that it's good. i've had a hard time not eating it myself!" She laughed again at her own little joke and handed me the food. " and you better eat it, poor girl slaved over it all afternoon!" i nodded and set the food on my desk.

"ill eat it when i get to it." She seemed to take this as enough of an answer because she nodded and walked out of my office, leaving me alone with my computer and the food that i probably wasn't going to eat.

(FF to ten minutes later)

*GROWL*

'... maybe i'll just have a bite.' i thought hearing my stomach growl for the smells that the plate was emitting. i took the tin foil off the plate and found a note placed ontop of the food.

Seto-

I just wanted to thank you for everything. i hope you enjoy the food. I'll wait up for you. see you when you get home

-Lissa

i shook my head, but didn't put much thought into the note. the smells of salmon, mashed potatoes, greenbeans, and shrimp took over my attention and before i could stop myself i found that a couple bites had become an entire plate of food.

'... at least she knows how to cook.' i thought moving the now empty plate off my desk, 'i'll have to have her make me dinner again. The last time i ate this much was probably back when Mokuba was still around.' i thought suddenly sad. 'i miss that kid...' i pulled out my phone and looked through the calander, 'five more days and then he's home for three months. you can do it.'i grunted and put the phone away and started back on my work.

less than five minutes later....

'i wonder what Lissa's doing...' i thought after reading through another lame ass business proposal from some pathetic company. i shook my head. 'i don't even know who the hell this girl is.' i smirked. 'but i can find out.'

i hacked into the FBI (or the japaneese eqivilent) and typed in her name.

LISSA CHYANNE AKIMO

5'6

120lbs

AGE: 23

BIRTHDAY: 9/25/90

EYES: GREEN

HAIR: BLONDE, LONG

ADDRESS: 7632 N. RIVERSIDE DRIVE

PARENTS: DECEASED

SIBLINGS: DECEASED

GAURDIAN: N/A

JOB: N/A

POLICE RECORDS: AKIMO Vs. JAMISON, RUNAWAY MINOR

'SO her parents and her family died... what's the court case about?' i thought while clicking on the link.

AKIMO VS. JAMISON

13 year old LIssa Akimo was found on the streets three weeks after being reported a runaway by her Uncle Jamison. Three hours after being returned to Uncle Jamison, a call from concerned neighbors to police was recieved. The neighbor, Mrs. Winkins, reported hearing screaming and crying.

The reporting officer, Mr. Lee, arrived at the house just as he heard a gunshot. Not hessitating, he grabbed his firearm and broke in the door to find Ms. Akimo on the floor bleeding out of what appeared to be her shoulder.  
Mr. Lee didn't hessitate and immeadiately shot Mr. Jamison in the shoulder, sending the gun out of his hand.

Ms. Akimo was sent to the hospital and then granted freedom from Mr. Jamison's gaudianship in AKIMO VS JAMISON. 


End file.
